capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Leftover
leftover is upgrade materials that can be equipped with units, unlocking skills. they are commonly dropped by enemies or buying shop, stronger enemies wield better items. they also earned by clearing stage. common leftover commonly obatin by easy stage, it can bought in shop for 1500 gold. *handgun *pistol *grenade *gnome bullet *armor piercer *bomb *battery *cannned food *frog *bread *snake *bone *boot *rat *crab *mushroom *carrot *cabbage *banana *radish uncommon leftover often obtain by hard stage, it can bought in shop for 3000 gold. *heavy machine gun *rocket launcher (item) *flame shot *shotgun *molotov cocktail *thunder cloud *stick grenade *diploma *chocolate *cat *blue gem *dove *theif monkey *doll *teddy bear *watermelon *apples *chicken rare leftover somewhat obtain by advanced stage, it can bought in shop for 100 jewels. *laser gun *iron lizard *drop shot *enemy chaser *super grenade *landmine *stone *heart key *medicine *yellow gem *diet pill *garden tree *dumpling *fish *meat *fruit mix event *mutated egg *torch *samurai bomb *maneater seed *iron mask *saber *snorkel *waste rock *future helmet *satellite ammo *alpha armor *crab claw *zombie liquid *invader apple *ring energy *magnum energy *subsand armor *train window *small scrap *drop bomb *mutated frog *banana (three set) *AA missile turret *chaos maneater seed *armband *combat armor *artillery armor *fake mustache *queen's armor *black stone *iron cab's armor *cabbage (three set) *elite mouse *spaceship armor *tyrant torch *whisk *manipulation lever *red armor *cursed iron mask *spiky rock *flare armor *phantom snorkel *gamma armor *rebar *morden symbol *black juggling ball *vermilion rebar *vermilion symbol *jade eye *enhanced bounce bomb *keycard *antidote super rare leftover can be obtain by expert stage, it can bought in shop for 300 jewels. *big heavy machine gun *big rocket launcher *big flame shot *big laser gun *big shotgun *chili pepper *magic lamp *bird nest *red gem *white emblem *shield *pig *roasted chicken event *meteorite *mummy poison *katana *locust wing *lithograph *captain saber *battleship cartridge *waste wood *future shoes *lava ammo *beta armor *crab missile *blue zombie liquid *invader banana *chain *magnum pod *subsand crawler *train ladder *medium scrap *unit 1 armor *mutated crab *meat (three set) *handrail *chaos locust wing *arabian hat *combat wheel *artillery crawler *fake nose *queen's missile *black sword *iron cab's high view *carrot (three set) *elite cat *martian stone *tyrant poison *white chocolate *mars power *red medicine *cursed lithograph *mining mech armor *flare crawler *phantom cartridge *mother-COM barrel *mars energy *artillery battery *red juggling ball *vermilion energy *vermilion battery *jade propeller *enhanced armor *mini satellite *deco cookie legendary leftover only earned by crafting, or obtaining from dangerous stages. it can bought in shop for 3000 jewels. *two machine gun *zantetsu sword *thunder shot *vulcan *car battery *golden bat *holy water *arabian tears *blue emblem *pants *apple barrel event *martian metal *mars gun *treasure chest *pharaoh stone *battle cap *muramasa sword *snail shell *sun stone *ptolemaic core *mini dark matter *pirates bandana *pirates sader *battleship bullet *harpoon *drilling missile *hydraulic energy *bound ammo *stun glove *lava mine *future parts *mother-COM missile *mother-COM arm *crab energy *mole missile *propeller *blue eye *invader cabbage *invader carrot *crane *metal slug match *magnum armor *magnum core *subsand bullet *subsand torpedo *train headlight *twins cannon *large scrap *XL scrap *unit 2 vulcan cannon *unit 3 core *mutated snake *temporary armor *dumpling (three set) *three pigs *back fire *armored pillbox *chaos snail shell *chaos sun stone *arabian flag *arabian sword *combat missile *combat cannon *artillery mine *andro cannon *christmas cracker *christmas song *queen's energy *queen's eye *black water *black wave *iron cab's windowpane *iron cab's gun turret *watermelon (three set) *three fishes *elite pig *elite chicken *martian energy X *martian laser cannon *tyrant treasure chest *tyrant stone *sweetheart chocolate *heart chocolate *modding arm *circular saw *red battery *red emblem *cursed ptolemaic core *cursed dark matter *mining mech window *mining mech handrail *flare gatling *flare cannon *phantom bullet *phantom harpoon *mother-COM wheel *mother-COM gatling *homing missile *mega missile *green juggling ball *blue juggling ball *vermilion mega missile *vermilion missile *jade zombie liquid *green zombie liquid *enhanced glass *enhanced antenna *cylinder bomb *code cube *vaccine pill *syringe Category:Item